


The Taste of Ink

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season Of Kink Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the seasonofkink prompt: Piercings/Tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seasonofkink prompt: Piercings/Tattoos.

Gerard feels a little guilty for the way he stares at Frank sometimes. He knows Frank has noticed but the guitarist has never said anything so Gerard assumes he's just being polite. He feels especially guilty for jerking off thinking about his best friend. He usually saves it for hotel nights because then he can get in the shower and touch himself while he imagines Frank there with him; the water running over his tattoos and making them shiny and wet. That image always gets him off fast, no matter how much Gerard tries to make it last. On hotel nights, Gerard doesn't have to be quiet. He can gasp and moan if he needs to, he can moan Frank's name as he cums. Gerard always makes sure he gets one to himself. He doesn't have to tear his lips to shreds, biting them to stay quiet. He still feels guilty in the morning though, especially when he sees Frank. Sometimes he can't even look him in the eyes or look at him at all because all his fantasies from the night before come rushing back to him. Gerard can't help it though, he can't help being attracted to Frank. 

Gerard's always has a bit of a thing for tattoos. He likes the way the ink looks on people's skin, he likes that these people have works of art on their bodies. He thinks that it makes those people works of art. And Frank, he just has so many. Gerard's pretty sure he hasn't even seen all of them because though they are a band and have therefore seen each other naked at some point, mostly back when they were touring in the van. Gerard was too drunk back then to remember. They have a bus now, so it's much easier to avoid seeing the other guys naked, which is great and far less awkward but it means that Gerard doesn't get to see Frank naked, which kinda sucks. He's pretty sure that Frank has worked out that he has a bit of a tattoo kink. 

Frank keeps getting new ones and he always shows them off afterwards. Which is normal for Frank, he shows everyone but he talks to Gerard about them more. He shows Gerard the design first to see if he approves, Gerard's the first person he shows and he's always asking what Gerard thinks of them. 

So when Frank gets a new tattoo this time, it isn't a surprise that he shows Gerard first. This one is on Frank's thigh, just words, not a picture of anything but Gerard finds himself blushing when he sees it anyway. He'd been confused at first when Frank had dragged him into the space at the back of the bus, he was even more confused and even a little excited when Frank's hands went to his belt and start undoing it. He wasn't any less excited when Frank pushed his jeans down to his knees and pointed to the new tattoo on his thigh, grinning at Gerard. 

Gerard had to get on his knees and lean forward a little to see the tattoo properly, looking at it with awe and forgetting that it was on Frank's upper thigh for a moment until he moved his hand to brush his fingertips over the skin around the tattoo and he heard Frank take in a sharp breath. Gerard glanced up, blushing a little and almost pulling his hand away until he saw the look on Frank's face. Frank was staring down at him, biting on his lower lip where his piercing used to be and fuck- Gerard missed that lip ring. He wanted to know what it would feel like if they kissed, what it would feel like to have that cool metal pressing against his lips.  
He was so lost in his thoughts about kissing Frank and his lip ring that he almost forgot that his hand had been making its way to the skin just above the tattoo. Frank was still staring back at him and when Gerard glanced down at the tattoo and his hand, he saw that his hand had actually finished the journey when he had zoned out and his fingers were now lightly brushing over the skin just above the tattoo. With the way Frank was still looking at him, flushed and wanting, Gerard didn't even think about pulling his hand away and apologising this time. He just moved his hand upwards to his favourite tattoos of Frank's, the ones he could actually touch at the moment. The tattoo on Frank's thigh was still too red and sore for him to touch properly just yet. Gerard traced the swallows on Frank's hips gently, letting himself finally touch and appreciate them how he wanted to. It seemed like Frank had wanted this all along too because as soon as Gerard leant forward to trace the tattoos with his tongue, Frank gasped and brought a hand to tangle in Gerard's hair.  
"So pretty Frankie." Gerard mumbled against his hips, licking over the lines and colour before moving along to trace over the word between them.  
"I- I was wondering when you'd notice." Frank said with a light chuckle, playing with Gerard's hair and trying not to push him down to where he really wanted his mouth.  
Gerard just looked up at him, a little confused before sucking lightly on the skin just above the 'And' between the birds. Frank let out a soft groan, looking back down at him.  
"I wanted you to do this for ages. Caught you staring at my tatts so I kept getting more." Frank explained, biting his lip and blushing a little. Gerard blushed too at the realisation that Frank had been getting so many so quickly just to get Gerard to make a move. The idea was hotter than it probably should have been and got Gerard even harder in his jeans.  
"Fuck, Frank. Could've told me." He breathed out, going back to sucking a hickey on Frank's skin, feeling Frank hard and pressing against his chest.  
"But this was more fun. And I can't help that you're completely unobservant, you-" He was cut off at that point by Gerard sucking lightly on the head of his cock through his boxers. "Shit." He gasped softly, looking down at him.  
Gerard, the smug bastard, was just smirking up at him, moving his hands down to the waistband of Frank's boxers and pulling them down slowly. Frank watched as Gerard pulled his underwear down, taking in a deep breath as Gerard pressed wet kisses up his cock, licking over the tip.  
"So hot, Frankie." Gerard hummed as he moved upwards to kiss over his tattoos instead, ignoring Frank's sound of frustration. He smirked a little and looked up at him, tracing the tattoos with his tongue and wrapping his fingers around Frank's cock, stroking slowly. Frank let out a low moan, tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair and rocking up into his hand a little. Gerard hummed a little as he kissed over the tattoos, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Frank's cock slowly.  
"Gee...c'mon stop teasing." Frank breathed out, biting his lip harder and running his fingers through Gerard's hair.  
"'M not." Gerard murmured, chuckling a little and stroking him faster, listening as he moaned louder. He knew that Frank wanted his mouth instead of his hand but he wasn't gonna give it to him just yet. He smirked a little, slowing his hand again. Frank whined a little when he slowed down, rocking his hips up.  
"Gerard." Frank groaned, trying not to push his head down to where he wanted it.  
"Sit down, Frankie." Gerard murmured, pulling back a little and shuffling backwards slightly. Frank was a little confused but did as Gerard asked, moving to sit on the small couch and biting his lip as he looked over at him. Gerard smirked a little and shuffled closer again, taking a moment to look over Frank's exposed tattoos before he dipped his head and took him back into his mouth.  
Frank hissed a little, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair. He tried to keep his hips still and not pull Gerard's hair too much but when Gerard took his cock deeper into his mouth and sucked harder, Frank couldn't help tugging his hair, hips twitching upwards. He was about to apologise but when he looked down, Gerard had a blissed out look on his face, moaning around around Frank's cock. Frank took in a shaky breath, pulling Gerard's hair harder, moaning at the vibrations as Gerard's moans got louder. Frank rocked his hips up into Gerard's mouth slowly, looking down at him.  
"Fuck Gee..." He murmured breathlessly, making his soft noise when Gerard brought a hand up to brush his fingers over Frank's balls. Gerard smirked a little and pulled off again, listening to Frank's frustrated groan. He watched Frank roll his hips up to try and get more friction on his cock, listening to the younger man whine and gasp softly. He watched the way the tattoos seemed to move whenever Frank did, the way they looked when Frank flexed his muscles.  
Gerard made a soft noise as he watched, pulling his hands away and moving them down to undo his own pants. He fumbled a little with the button and the zipper but eventually he managed to push them and his boxers off.  
"Fuck." Frank murmured when he saw Gerard's dick, hard and bigger than he thought it would be. He watched as Gerard slid a hand down his own chest to his cock, stroking himself as he stared at Frank. Gerard licked his lips slowly, gasping as he teased himself, staring at Frank's tattoos. He wished it was a hotel night so he could take his time licking over each one, tracing them with his tongue like he'd always imagined doing. He moved his hand off his dick after a moment and climbed onto Frank's lap, grinding against him, both of them moaning when their cocks rubbed against each other. For now, this would have to do. The guys were probably gonna be back soon and they needed to be quick.  
Gerard spat onto his hand, moving his hand down to wrap his fingers around both their cocks, gasping as he stroked them both. He let out a breathy moan at the same time that Frank gasped softly and rocked his hips up.  
"Can't wait till we get a hotel...fuck." Gerard moaned, grinding against Frank and rubbing his thumb over the head of Frank's cock, watching the smaller man squirm underneath him, bucking his hips up.  
"Me neither." Frank breathed out, biting his lip, groaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together and Gerard's hand jerking them both off. "I can't wait for you to- fuck...to fuck me."  
Gerard groaned a little and grinded against him faster, leaning down to kiss over Frank's shoulder. Frank moaned when Gerard moved faster, rolling his hips up a little. "Gee...'M gonna-" He gasped, holding onto Gerard's hip. 

"Yeah yeah, Frankie...c'mon." Gerard moaned, stroking them both faster. He pulled back a little so he could watch as Frank came, his head tipped back, moaning softly. He came over Gerard's hand and the both of them, making it easier for Gerard to stroke himself faster, coming a few moments later with a loud groan. He rocked his hips slowly, panting softly and eventually stilling his hips, moving to sit next to him on the couch.  
"Fuck..." Frank breathed out, turning to smile over at Gerard lazily, watching as the older man reached for his underwear to wipe his hands and put them on.  
Gerard smiled back at him a little, pulling his boxers back on. "Frankie." He said fondly, leaning against him and looking down at Frank's thigh tattoo. "You really should have just told me." He said, cuddling up to him.  
Frank shrugged a little, "I wanted all these tattoos anyway, I was just expecting you to get the hints a little sooner." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Gerard.  
"I wasn't sure if I was reading them right." Gerard told him, shrugging a little and looking up at him.  
"You were." Frank murmured softly, smiling and leaning in to kiss him softly. Gerard pulled away when he heard the bus door opening and he heard the other's talking in the main lounge.  
The two of them hurried to pull their clothes back on, fixing their clothes and hair. Gerard knew he and Frank were going to have to talk about what had happened and what they both wanted but he wasn't thinking about that too much. For now, he had Frank leaning against him and the rest of the guys laughing and joking in the other room. He sighed happily, resting his head against Frank's. For now, he was happy to relax with Frank from the way Frank was cuddling up to him, he had a feeling their talk would only make him happier.


End file.
